


Breaking Boundaries

by FreeGrain



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by that one interview where Siyeon flirted with the mc, Japanese MC, RPF, Reader-Insert, Siyeon x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Unknown to you, when you interview two rising idols from Korea, your futures soon become entangled. Siyeon is friendly but part of you thinks a little too friendly. But nothing can happen between you, idols have boundaries. Yet still... Siyeon won't let go.And you don't want her to.{Reader x Siyeon}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So finally posting the first chapter of this. I have all of it drafted so it won't take too long to have it all ready. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy another multichaptered x reader fic, this time focusing on Lee Siyeon :)

Your morning is normal, getting up early just as the sun rises. A shower before touching up your face for work. Breakfast is quick but tasty as you drive down towards the station. 

It’s the same as it always is, a routine. Sometimes you wish your life was a little more exciting but honestly? It’s great. Being a journalist was your dream and it came true. Work is good and you get to meet a lot of interesting people. 

Your work also takes you across the continent, over to Korea once a month and sometimes across to China a few times a year. It’s something you quite enjoy. Each country and culture is so different and interesting, you can’t help but love it. 

The sun is shining as you pull up, setting the bonnet of your car shimmering. You quickly hop out, looping your bag over your shoulder, and head inside. 

“Hey, (Y/N),” Mari, the secretary at the desk greets. “Just in time. The girls are almost here. Will you greet them at the door?” 

Ah yes, you were due to interview a duo of Korean idols. They're currently promoting in Japan for their latest mini album so they were on your list for an interview. It was something you were actually quite looking forward to. 

“Sure, of course. Just give me a sec to get in.” 

She dips her head and looks back down at her work. 

Heading down to the room, you drop your bag off before checking the note you got again. Dreamcatcher. You vaguely remember them from last year, perhaps from a friend or other media coverage yet you can’t quite place them. You wonder if their music is good. 

“Su-a and… Shi… Siyeon,” you murmur, trying to get the pronunciation right. You knew Korean but there were always phonetics that threw you. “Sua. Siyeon. Sua. Siyeon.” 

Luckily, theses ones aren’t too difficult in comparison to some others you’d worked with previously. 

You exit the room and walk down to the main entrance. Mari glances up before looking back down at her work again. You check your watch. 

Almost exactly on time, you see a car pulling by the door. The windows are tinted dark to protect the idols within. Normally there’d be at least a couple fans waiting outside, desperate for a picture or two but these two somehow managed to slip under the radar. 

From the car emerges two staff members, one a recognised translator that you’ve actually met before. She gives you a little wave and you chuckle before waving back. 

With no crowd around, they aren’t wearing hats or masks to hide their face and you see them perfectly. Both are breathtakingly beautiful, startlingly so. 

One is smaller with almost elf-like features and pink-ish hair. She beams at you, energy already filling the room. She seems like someone you could be best friends with. 

The other is taller with long blonde hair and a wicked smile. Her eyes are alluring, drawing you in in a swirl of brown. She's like someone you’d love to get to know better. 

You’ve met idols before, you’ve met artists before but none have stopped you in your tracks like these two. Brushing yourself down, you quickly go to meet them. 

“Hello, I’m (Y/N),” you greet, bowing. “I’m going to be your host for today’s interview. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Both bow back. 

“I’m Sua,” the smaller one says in Japanese, bowing again. “Thank you for having us.” 

“And I am Siyeon,” the blonde one says. 

The staff member with them says something in Korean which you only catch parts of. You can hold a conversation but they’re a little too quick. The translator starts talking. “They’re wondering if you could start as quickly as possible. They’re on a tight schedule.” 

“Of course, of course. Right this way.” 

You lead them down the corridor until you enter the room. It's already set up. 

Sua talks as you go, not in your direction but towards Siyeon. Siyeon’s more content but you feel her eyes on you. You glance back, meeting her gaze and she jumps, seemingly embarrassed by being caught staring. 

“In here,” you say. 

It’s short work to get everyone in and seated, headphones hooked up so the translator can talk without disruption. Giving you thumbs you, you’re ready to start. The cameraman gives you the signal and you know you’ve just begun filming. 

“Hey so today as special guests I have two members of Korean idol group, Dreamcatcher.” You look towards them and say in Korean “Hello~” 

Sua’s already giggling but Siyeon says it back, quiet response almost lost under her friend. Both seem high energy, ready to enthusiastically respond. 

“Ah, hey, let’s do the introduction,” Sua says, patting Siyeon arm. 

Together, both of them say their greeting. “Dream of me, good evening, we are Dreamcatcher!” 

Sua pauses for a second to smirk at the camera. “I am Queen Sua!” 

“And I am Wolf Siyeon!” Siyeon accents her introduction with a howl, making you chuckle. 

“Hey, can I try?” you ask, playfully taking part. 

Both look at you, enthused. 

“Hello, I am (Y/N)!” You say it in the same fashion as they did. 

“Oh! Your Korean is very good!” Sua says. 

You nod. “I go to Korea once a month for work. So I was really looking forward to using my Korean.” 

Both nod. 

“If you come to Korea, call me,” Siyeon says suddenly, motioning like a phone by her ear. 

It takes a second but then Sua’s half laughing half gasping with surprise. You fight the urge to blush. 

“I’ll go to Seoul fashion week, next week,” you say back. 

Siyeon smiles at you, tossing you a wink. She is shockingly bold, more than anyone else you've met. Sua's beaming from ear to ear. 

Clearing your throat, you move on but every so often, you flirt a little. And both of them flirt back as if it was natural. It is; for them anyway. 

You don't need to up the enthusiasm, they're genuinely funny and interesting people. You can see why they're said to be rising as an idol group, they have everything one would fall in love with. 

Before you know it, you're coming to the end of the interview. 

“And we’re closed,” the camera-man says. 

"That was great, guys!" you say, removing your headphones. "It was really good!" 

You excuse yourself to go to the bathroom. Heading down the corridor, your heart's beating in your chest. Something about that was exhilarating. 

You emerge from the stall and start washing your hands. When you look up in the mirror again, you’re surprised to see a blonde head next to yours. 

“Hey~” Siyeon says, standing by the sink. 

“Oh! You surprised me!” You grab paper to dry your hands. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She smiles warmly but you can’t help catching the nervous undertones. She glances at the floor. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Ah… ah yes…” Siyeon looks down at her feet before reaching your eyes again. “I know we were, you know, messing in front of the camera, but-” She extends her hand to you. “-here. If you are ever in Korea, let me know.” 

You take the piece of paper from her. Unravelling, it’s a phone number—her phone number. 

“Oh wow,” you gasp. “I…” 

Siyeon suddenly flushes. “I’m sorry, was that too forward? You—I mean, you don’t have to, um-!” 

Before you can say anything, Siyeon’s already retreated out the door and vanished, leaving you there with her number in your hand. 

She couldn’t be serious. She is an idol and as far as you know, idols aren’t allowed to date in Korea. Maybe that’s why she caught you in the bathroom, away from prying eyes. 

But you? 

You tuck the paper into your pocket and head out. The small group is already preparing to leave. 

You gratefully thank them for coming and all other pleasantries. 

You try to catch Siyeon’s eye. You wouldn’t dare say anything in front of the others but you just want to see her reaction. Just a look to help you understand what just happened. 

She shrugs, almost helplessly. 

Your fingers touch the paper, wondering what in the world it meant. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, here comes chapter two! Not much to say other than I hope you enjoy!

A week passes. And then another. And another until a month has passed. You’ve almost forgotten about Siyeon but every so often, there’ll be glimpse. Someone playing their music, someone mentioning the group, an occasional billboard ad. Those have vanished recently, assuming the end if promotions. 

But she refuses to leave your mind. You put her number into your phone just to save it but you’d never dream of calling it. You barely know the woman. 

When you’re due a trip over to Seoul, she doesn’t even cross a thought. It was work after all and your professional mind keeps her out of it. 

The flight wasn't long and there's a taxi arriving just on time. The taxi drops you off on the edge of Seoul, where you were supposed to meet a company car to take you to your hotel. But after twenty minutes, there’s still no sign of a car. 

You call. 

“What? What do you mean?” 

Static crackles over the phone and you catch words of clipped Korean. “Sorry-! …...wrong time!” That was all you caught. And then the line cuts dead. 

Left standing in the pouring rain, the lights flicker. You don’t know what hotel you were due to stay in or where it even is. Even if you were able to find it, you don't even have knowledge of your booking. You don't know what to do. 

The only person close enough to call a friend in Korea is actually abroad right now. In China. And you don’t have anyone else’s number on this phone. 

You try the company line again and then a third time but nothing gets through. It just rings and cuts out again and again. Eventually, you give up. There's nothing you can do. You’re stranded in Seoul with no idea where to go. In the pouring rain. 

You’re almost ready to scream in frustration when a thought strikes you. You do have another person’s number.  _ Siyeon’s.  _

Normally you wouldn't dare to even think about it. But trying times call for new methods. Overcome with desperation, you dial her number. It rings and rings and you think this is a dud too before the line clicks through. 

“Hello? Who is this?” Her voice is muffled but you distinctively recognise it. 

“Siyeon? Hey, it’s (Y/N), from Japan.” You really hope she remembers you. “I… I’m really sorry but are you in Seoul right now?” 

“(Y/N)?” She sounds shocked but you can’t tell if that’s positive or negative. “Yes, I am. Are you okay? You sound worried.” 

“I…” How the hell are you supposed to ask this? Hi, I interviewed you a few months ago but can you save me from this downpour? She was sweet and kind but also a complete stranger. But you have no other option. 

“I’m stuck in Seoul with no place to stay. I… um…” 

“Oh! Do you need a place to stay?" She catches on quickly so you don't even have to ask. "Here, send me your location, I’ll be over as soon as possible.” She immediately offered. 

Relief floods your system. “Thank you so much.” You hang up and quickly text her your location. Almost immediately it gets read. All you can do is wait. Seoul is a large city and even in this weather, it will take a while to get anywhere in good time. 

Tucking your suitcase as close as you can, you huddle beneath a tree for shelter. It doesn't stop the rain from pelting through but it acts as a shield. You're still drenched but less so. 

You try not to focus on the negatives of your situation. Overall, it could have gone far worse. Being stranded in a foreign country is a nightmare but Siyeon is like your knight in shining armour. If it wasn't for her and her kind heart, you have no idea what you would have done. Run to the nearest cafe and tried to contact the company again? Tourist office? 

You sigh, shifting your legs. You wish you'd worn better clothes for the rain. If only you'd looked ahead at the forecast. You should have known better. Korean weather was always reliable. 

About twenty minutes later—quicker than you expected—a car pulls up next to you, sleek and black with tinted windows. The front rolls down to reveal none other than Lee Siyeon. You meet eyes for a second and then she’s out of the car, taking your suitcase. “Get in! You’re drenched!” 

Shivering away the cold, you let her take your suitcase and duck inside the car. She puts the suitcase in the boot and gets back inside. 

“How long were you out there for?” 

“Ah… a long time…” you admit. 

She shakes her head. “You’re completely soaked. Here.” Then she’s offering you her jacket. You normally would never dare take it but you’re too cold to go against it. You take it from her, wrapping it around your shoulders. It smells like her. 

“Thank you...” 

She nods as if it wasn't a bother and starts driving. 

Getting your wits back with the warmth, you look about you. It's your first time being in a car supposed for idols. Sitting in the back while Siyeon drives only enhances the weirdness of the situation. A glance, you notice she's turned up the heat for you. 

“Is this your car?” 

Siyeon shakes her head. “No, it’s the company’s but-” She looks back at you, a faint smirk ghosting her lips. “-I borrow it occasionally.” 

Rebellious. You don't know if companies would usually allow that kind of thing but you suspect not. Usually they have strict rules. Which leads to your next question. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Back to my dorm." 

“Your dorm? Am I allowed to stay here?” 

You know idols can have strict rules regarding their personal lives and letting a stranger stay over might give the wrong impression. And ideas like that could ruin careers. 

Siyeon shrugs. “They don’t need to know. And they’d understand anyway.” She's confident enough that you don't feel worried about it at all. She's calming, teasingly charming. You relax. 

The dorm is actually empty when you both go inside, lights turned off and the place powered down. You follow her in, fully aware of the fact that you just dripped all over their entrance and floor. 

“The others are out right now,” Siyeon says. “I have the space all to myself.” She turns around. “Do you want to shower? There are towels.” 

You nod, dipping your head low. “Thank you so much.” She's giving you so much without hesitation. Whether it's out of the kindness of her heart or pity, you'll take it gratefully. 

She shakes her head but her smile is soft. “No, don’t worry about it.” 

She fetches a towel from a closet and shows you where the bathroom is. Making sure you're completely fine, she then leaves you to yourself. Door closed, you focus on the task at hand. Stripping out of your wet clothes is one of the nicest feelings in the world. You climb into the shower and let the heat chase away the chill that crept into your bones. 

This is the weirdest situation. You, using a famous idol's bathroom because you had nowhere else to go. It's bizarre. Even in your imagination, you'd never have thought your first night would be spent like this. 

“Ah… Siyeon,” you say as you emerge from the bathroom. “Is it okay to call you Siyeon or should I be more formal-” 

To your surprise, you find her placing the contents of your suitcase on radiators. 

She jumps, eyes quickly reaching you. A faint blush spreads across her cheeks and she smiles sheepishly. “Oh, sorry! Your stuff was wet so I thought I’d try dry them before it’s too much.” 

But that also means your clothes are soaked as well. And sure enough, you see them piles to the side by a washing machine. It’s touching but you now realise you have nothing to wear. And putting on your original outfit is out of the picture. 

“Siyeon is fine,” she says. “As long as I’m allowed to call you (Y/N).” 

You nod in agreement. While being polite, this seems a little intimate to not be talking to each other like that. 

“... your clothes,” Siyeon muses. “You can borrow some from me.” 

She’s already done so much you can’t help but stutter. She laughs. You have no other choice though. “Come follow,” she says. 

You are so glad she is okay with this. God knows how many idols would be so awkward. But she's easy going, blushing a little but overall very friendly and content. Her confidence is envy worthy. 

You enter her room, trying your best not to stare. It's her space after all. But you can't help but notice that there are three beds not one. Idols often room with each other, you remember. You're curious. You've no idea what the life of an idol is like. 

“Who do you share with?” you ask as she rummages in her wardrobe. 

“Jiu and Dami.” She pauses and points over at their beds. “Jiu’s the one above mine.” 

Neither are Sua so you don't know them. 

“Here,” she says and passes you over clothes, leggings and an oversized hoodie. 

You accept with gratitude but she waves you off. Her clothes smell unbelievably like her and you hate to admit how nice that is. 

“Siyeon…” you say as you enter the main area again. “Thank you so much for this. I can’t express my gratitude enough.” 

If it wasn’t for her kindness, you’d probably still be struggling out in the rain. Instead, you’re in the warm dorm of a gorgeous woman who’s too kind for her own good. She’s even making tea right now. 

“You are welcome, of course,” she says. “I couldn’t leave you stranded out there.” She pours two steaming mugs and pads across the room to you. “You look cute in my clothes.” 

It’s such a passing comment but you blush anyway. 

“Do you want to rest? You can take my bed.” 

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that!” 

She laughs. “You’re a guest here. And if anyone from the company does happen to visit, it’s probably best you’re out of sight.” 

She’s right. But that doesn’t mean you don’t feel bad. 

"I'm not too tired anyway," you admit. "But I'd like to lie down." 

“Here, I was just about to watch a movie. Do you want to watch it with me?” She lies down next to you, producing a tablet. “I’m an Avengers fan but Wonder Woman is so hot. And it’s a great movie.” 

You haven't seen it before and eagerly agree. Tucked in the corner of her bed, you two end up pressed against each other. But you don't mind. And neither does she. 

The rain pelts down outside but you don't hear it. It's lost behind the noise of the movie and the gentle heaves of Siyeon's breath. Both soon blur as you realise you're more tired than you expected. Like a dream, you doze off until you remember nothing. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but the update is finally here! Not much to say other than I love Dreamcatcher~

“Siyeon....” Someone says playfully. “Siyeon, Si, wakey wakey…” 

You blink open your eyes, darkness still clinging to the edge of your vision. You drowsily lie there, not wanting to get up. It's so warm where you are, like a gentle blanket wrapped around your body. You could lie there forever. 

“Ah, did she fall asleep with her clothes on? I didn’t even notice when we came in,” someone else says. 

“Siyeon, we have breakfast?” A pause. "Really? Nothing? Unusual." 

Suddenly, you freeze. You remember what happened and you remember falling asleep on Siyeon while watching that movie. You don't know what happened after that but you can also feel a warm presence at your back, one hand draped across your waist. 

Cursing silently you realise exactly what's happening. Facing the wall in Siyeon's bunk bed, her teammates don't know you're here. They're in for a real shock. 

“I will shake her awake,” the first person says, voice coming closer. “Siyeon, wake-! What-!” 

“Jiu?” Behind you, Siyeon stirs, burying her face into the back of your neck. Her breath is warm, making your toes curl. “Jiu… It’s early…” 

“Siyeon! Who is that?!” Jiu speaks in a low whisper. It’s then you realise they think you’re still asleep. 

“Hmm? What-... oh!” Suddenly her arm retreats from your waist and there’s a gentle thud. The bed suddenly becomes a whole lot colder. 

“Did you bring someone home?” the other woman gasps. “Si! We were only away for a few hours!” 

“I know it looks bad,” Siyeon admits. “But we actually don’t know each other.” 

“That isn’t much better!” 

She really isn't making it seem innocent. You understand so easily why they're freaking out, especially with their dating bans. Siyeon could be in serious trouble—if anything had actually happened between you two. 

“What’s going on in here?” You recognise Sua’s voice from the interview. “Si, whose clothes are on the drying rack-” She breaks off. “Um… is she sleeping?” 

“I think so…” 

“Her clothes are not on her, she is sleeping in your bed with _ you _ … Siyeon you better have a good explanation for this.” The first woman sounds annoyed but there's an undertone of worry. She's hoping that Siyeon can save her peace of mind. 

If this didn’t involve you, you’d probably have laughed. It was one of the most innocent situations that was interpreted so wrongly. 

“Here, I’ll just wake her up.” 

Suddenly realising you have to pretend to be asleep, you close your eyes and still your breathing. Your muscles relax. It isn't hard to feign sleep seeing how tired the ideals of last night made you feel. 

“(Y/N)?” Siyeon touches your shoulder, gently rolling you back around. 

You follow her soft touch, light hitting your face. You fake blink your eyes open and hope it’s believable. “Siyeon…? Oh, um… hello?” You sit up, taking in the other members. 

Sua’s still as beautiful as you remember but you don’t know the others. One is taller with light red hair and a warm face, though her expression is both confused and worried. The other is smaller with short black hair. She seems speechless, eyes narrowed. 

“Hello, I’m Jiu, Dreamcatcher’s leader,” the tall one says, walking beside Siyeon. “I-” 

“Oh, I know you!” Sua beams, cutting Jiu off completely. “From Japan!” 

You smile at her. “Hello, Sua.” You rub your eyes, glancing around the room. So far four of the seven are here, though they're probably around the dorm somewhere. "Um… we have an explanation." 

Jiu nodded. "I would hope so." 

Siyeon offers you a hand up and you take it. She helps you stand, smiling warmly at you. She’s embarrassed but laughing. You chuckle too, earning the two of you odd looks from Jiu, Sua and the other woman. 

You meet the other members that you haven’t seen before. You vaguely recognise them from their music videos but not enough to put names to faces. Each are gorgeous and sweet, even if they’re confused. The eight of you gather in the main area. 

“So?” Jiu prompts, waving you ahead. “Tell us.” 

Of them all, she’s the most hostile. But it’s not rudeness but protectiveness that she displays. Worried for her members, she knows the amount of problems you could bring if word got out that you were here. Careers could be ruined with just one photo. 

“Ah yes,” Siyeon says, patting your back. She’s sitting next to you. “So here’s what happened…” 

They listen intently as she explains. From how you met and how you were stranded in Seoul, to how you got to their dorm and what happened afterwards. No one interrupts, all seeming too shocked to say anything. 

“Siyeon gave you her number?” Gahyeon asks. “Si?” 

Siyeon chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck. “I… I may have… just a little.” 

Sua whistles, arching an eyebrow. While the others may have watched their interview, she was the one that had actually seen you two together. She flirted with you as well but only Siyeon had taken the next step. She appears to be enjoying this. 

“Thank you so much for letting me stay,” you say, getting up to bow to them. 

“Is that Siyeon’s hoodie?” Handong says suddenly. 

Glancing down, you realise she’s right. “Ah... um, yes. My clothes were too wet to stay in.” 

“How long are you going to be here?” Jiu asks. “In Seoul.” 

“I don’t know yet. It’s undecided but at least a couple of weeks.” Work makes you busy and those weeks usually feel like days. There is so much going on. 

Jiu nods. She has no more questions, now understanding what you went through. "You are welcome to stay as long as you need. Eat, have some coffee. I'll be happy to fix you with something." 

As if on cue, your stomach rumbles. You haven't eaten since the plane and plane food is terrible. You're dying for anything. 

Siyeon's lips quirk. "Let's get something into you." 

After a few minutes, you sit quietly at their table, eating freshly flipped pancakes. They're still warm and at their best. After the night you had, they're like actual heaven. 

Siyeon sits down across from you with her own plate. "Usually I don't eat so many in the morning but I thought I'd join you~" she grins, cutting into a pile of her own. 

"I have to get going soon," you admit. "The company will start to get worried if I don't show up." 

Siyeon nods. "Completely understand. Do you need me to drop you somewhere or-?" 

You shake your head. "No, thank you for the offer though." It's best you make your own way to your hotel, especially if there are cameras hanging around. You don't want rumours to start swirling, not after what she's done for you. 

She chats amicably as you both eat. Gahyeon joins you, talking as you two are good friends. It's surprising how quickly they welcomed you. 

Siyeon guides you to the door, ever the gracious host. You've no idea what to say to her. She saved you last night. Most people would have blanched at the idea of fixing up a stranger for the night but she was kind and thoughtful all the way. Lee Siyeon was one in a million. 

“Thank you so much. I… I don’t have any money-” 

“There’s no need for that,” Siyeon says immediately. “I’m just glad you weren’t stranded in Seoul. It’s better you’re safe with me than some stranger.” 

Yoohyeon and Sua both ooh at that, before giggling. You try to ignore them. You know how it sounds and exactly what they’re thinking. 

“Let me repay you. Or even—let me take you out for a meal.” 

Sua whispers something to Yoohyeon and they both giggle again. Handong shakes her head from where she observes. 

“If you must,” Siyeon says. “You have my number.” She winks, pulling a blush to your cheeks. 

"See you later." 

She beams back. "You too." 

Walking away from the building, you try calling the company again. You still don’t know where your hotel is. Outside, the weather has lightened to cloudy with a cold clinging in the air, remnants of the storm. But it's passed over, only the dregs still swirling over the city. 

The line goes through after the third ring. You thank the heavens and everything else with it. If a repeat of what happened last night happened… 

“Hello, this is (Y/N),” you say. 

“(Y/N)! Apologies for last night, the storm cut most of the power. We’re so sorry. We tried to find you but the car crashed. Are you okay?” 

While last night had been a panic, you had to admit it was pretty okay. It wasn't the ideal situation to be put in but Siyeon was a wonderful host. The rest of the Dreamcatcher were lovely as well.    
“Yes. Everything worked out.” 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee, not me realising I should have finished this fully before posting the first chapter. So sorry for the infrequent updates, I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Thank you!

You settle into your hotel room and get into work easily. The company can’t stop apologising for the night you arrived, which you appreciate. Luckily, no one was hurt during the crash of the car that was supposed to come for you. Over all, things turned out fine and you’re thankful. 

The hotel is quite fancy, with a comfortable bed and a shower to die for. It’s what you’d think rich people would have every day for their own comfort. You drop your bags off and start unpacking. 

“Oh.” You realise that you’re still wearing Siyeon’s hoodie. You hadn’t even noticed when you left and she hadn’t asked for it. 

It smells like her, her scent wrapping around you like a blanket. It’s not a thought you should be having but it’s akin to what a girlfriend might lend you. And now that it’s in your mind, it isn’t leaving. Heaving a sigh, you continue. 

You have clothes for several weeks with you for all occasions. What would you even wear to a meal with Siyeon? It’s professional so fancy? But she doesn’t seem like the kind that would care about that kind of thing. 

“Honoka, you won’t believe what happened!” You video call your best friend to tell her what happened. You have no idea what you’re going to do now or even what to say. 

“Hmm? Spill the details!” Honoka peers through you down the phone, arching an eyebrow. “Is this why you didn’t answer your phone yesterday?” 

“Yes!” You start taking out today’s outfit from the wardrobe. Casual yet still professional. She sits watching you, eating noodles. “Oh, wow… it’s actually crazy. I'm not even sure what to tell you.” 

“Now you’re just teasing.” 

“You know Dreamcatcher, don’t you?” 

“Yes! You interviewed them about a month ago! Their music is _so_ good!” Honoka gasps. “Oh! Did you meet them again? You should have told me, you could have gotten me their autographs!” 

“Well… I did a little more than meet them.” 

You quickly explain everything that happened, back from when Siyeon slipped you her number up until right now (you leave out her hoodie that you are _still_ wearing). You promised her a meal yet you hadn’t worked up the courage to call her again. You could text but… that just seemed so impolite. She saved you from a night wandering the streets of Seoul in the rain. 

“You’re joking,” Honoka gasps. “There’s no way you slept in Lee Siyeon’s bed. And just _watched a movie_.” 

“Honoka!” 

She laughs. “Ah, sorry, I had to. You two were flirting that entire interview and she’s _gorgeous_.” Honoka’s a wota and likes some Kpop groups which means she’s constantly in awe of your job that somehow lets you meet all her idols. Yet there’s no jealousy between you two. Usually, you pass no remark to her offhand comments but this one is different. 

You were flirting with Siyeon and she flirted back… but it didn’t mean anything. At the time it was for the interview but now you weren't too sure. 

“We’re just friends.” Not even that. You hardly know her. 

Honoka shrugs. “So that dinner date? When is it happening?” 

“I… we never set a date.” 

“What? Girl, call her now. You have to, you _promised_.” 

“What? Now? But I-” 

“Ah! Ah!” Honoka shuts you up with a look. “Come on. Now is the _best_ time. Please? You have to, okay?” 

Part of you hates it but you know she’s right. When were you going to work up the courage to call the insanely beautiful kpop idol except under the peer pressure of a close friend? The situation is surreal but you know you have to do it. 

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, you pull out your phone and scroll down to her number. It's sitting at the top of your recent calls. Shooting a look the laptop, you mouth at Honoka to be quiet. She draws her fingers across her lip and grins. The tone dials twice before the line clicks through. 

“Lee Siyeon, at your service,” Siyeon says with a chuckle. “Hey, (Y/N).” 

“-! You know my number?” You stumble over your words. You’d thought yourself composed and ready for this but hearing her stops everything. 

“Ah, I saved it from yesterday. So I know when you’re calling~” 

You purposely turn around so you can’t see Honoka freaking out silently. She can’t hear Siyeon properly but she knows it’s her. 

“Is that how it is?” you try back at her. 

“If you want it to be.” 

You wish she was standing in front of you so you could see her expression. It was easy to talk a certain way over the phone but it was different in person. She was serious with her flirting or was she just playing? You really wished you knew. 

“Anyway… I was calling about dinner. When are you free?” 

Something scuffles down Siyeon’s end and it’s then you realise it’s unlikely she’s alone. You’re not the only one with backup. You can imagine Sua sniggered behind her, making faces and teasing comments. You’re lucky Honoka’s staying quiet for now. 

“Free? Later this week, Friday night.” Siyeon pauses for a second. “I think we’ll have the whole night to ourselves.” 

You choke on your next sentence. Down the line you hear a shriek. 

“Shut up, Sua!” Siyeon says off the line and then she’s back in your ear. “Em… not like that. I mean… unless you want it to end that way~” 

Now she’s definitely flirting. You can imagine her with that sly grin, gaze tempting every cell in your body. A shiver rolls down your spine. Behind you, Honoka makes more noise. She wants to know what is happening. So do you. 

“Hmm… we’ll have to see how the night turns out,” you play back. “I have a hotel room if your roommates are a little turned off by noise.” 

“I’m not. You can be as loud as you want.” 

Hot damn, she does not let up. You wonder if she’s like this with everyone. How has anyone survived being in the same room as her? 

“Anyway, Friday’s good. I’ll text you the location.” Now you have to find a suitable restaurant. You’re only barely familiar with Seoul and its dining places. 

“Hmm… I’ll be looking forward to it. See you then.” She hangs up and you lower the phone. 

Honoka practically screams, leaning forward so only her face is visible on the screen. “I’m sorry?! What just happened? Did you just invite her back to your hotel room?!” 

You think you just did, though you can barely register it. Again it could just be the flirty fun you guys seem to have between you but then... was there something more lingering there? It wouldn't be allowed. There are boundaries that idols have and then again society has as well. The fact that you're a woman would drive some people insane. 

“You better keep me updated,” she says. “If this actually happens-!” 

“Just friends! Hardly. Not even. Nothing's happening.” 

“I don’t know… she seemed a little more friendly and you definitely were flirting. Don’t deny it!” 

“Honoka!” 

“Okay, okay!” She backs off but you can still see the smirk on her face. You want to kill her. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” you say before hanging up. 

* * *

“Honey, that’s a really nice dress. Are you going out?” 

“Yes, but it’s for business,” you say, lying only just a little bit. Siyeon is after all part of your business life, even if she’s been testing the boundaries with personal. 

“Ah, of course,” your mom says. “Hope you have a good time.” 

“I will! Love you, bye!” She waves and you wave back before turning off. 

You did pull out your nicest dress for this occasion, just because you know Siyeon will dress up gorgeously. To match her enthusiasm. Not for any other reason. Besides, she'd outdo you in any outfit. Her face is enough. Her body is just a crazy hot bonus. 

The restaurant is downtown, in a place a work partner promised would make a good impression. And as fancy goes, wasn’t that expensive. ‘That’ was the important part of that sentence. You did eat out occasionally for both business and pleasure but this was a little out of your league. You'll stay in for the next week or so to keep your budget back on track. 

Because she's meeting you, you arrive early. You sit in the waiting area, legs crossed over each other patiently. 

“Hello, I’m here to meet a friend?” a familiar voice asks the server politely. She's at the door, wondering where you are. 

“Siyeon!” you call. 

She turns and you have to suppress a gasp. She’s dressed in a light coloured suit with a finally pressed shirt and tie. She's naturally stunning but you can't even breathe. 

“(Y/N),” she almost purrs, voice like silk. “You look beautiful.” 

Bending slightly, she offers you a hand up. You accept it, her fingers gentle around yours. They’re soft but with strong edge. When she lets go, you hate to admit it feels cold without her. 

“You look gorgeous yourself,” you say. 

Siyeon chuckles. “I try.” She offers you her arm. You take it as you are escorted to your table. 

“This is certainly high class,” Siyeon muses. “I’ve lived here for? Over five years now, and I’d never have dreamed of coming down here.” 

You shrug. “It was recommended to me. Let’s hope it lives up to expectations.” 

You find your table and sit down. The lights are warm but low, the tone achingly romantic. Siyeon sits down across from you, tilting her head. In the warm glow of the candlelight, her eyes shine. You can’t deny that she’s beautiful. And maybe you’re catching feelings. You don’t know yet. You can’t tell. 

You both order your starters first and Siyeon orders red wine for the two of you. The server pours you a glass and you sip. It takes the edge off, relaxing you. For tonight, you need it. You only have so much confidence and with the way she's looking at you, it's getting smaller and smaller. 

Siyeon crosses her fingers under her chin. “So tell me… I do actually want to know the answer, why do you flirt with me?” 

“Me? You’re the one flirting.” 

“But you flirt back.” 

“Yes…” Where is she going with this? “That’s true but…” 

“Siyeon! Lee Siyeon, I love you!” A sudden call from what sounds like outside. “Siyeon! Fighting!” 

Her face falls and she glances behind her. You peer too, spotting a few people standing by the window of the restaurant. And they’re looking right at your table. For a second, you'd forgotten that Siyeon was an idol with numerous fans. She just seems so... normal. 

“Are those… fans?” 

Siyeon winces. “Maybe. I don’t know. They know me anyway.” She seems a little uncomfortable, glancing back at them a couple of times before her gaze settles on you. It’s when you recognise the flash of a camera that you realise you probably need to leave. 

“Go hide in the bathroom,” you say. “I’ll pay and be after you in a second.” 

She doesn't want to go but after another glance, she realises it’s probably for the best. “I’m paying for the next one,” she says hurriedly in your ear before she’s gone. 

Barely touching your food, you rush to the register and get the receipt. It wasn’t that expensive but then again, you didn’t get a full meal. At least this night had been kind to your wallet if anything. With that dealt with, you rush to go back to Siyeon. 

You enter the bathroom, peering curiously around. Siyeon’s standing down the end, arms folded. There’s no one else here which is best for now. She smiles awkwardly when she sees you. 

“Sorry,” Siyeon says. “I didn’t know…” 

“Are you going to be in trouble for this?” you whisper. 

Siyeon shrugs. “I doubt it. As far as they know, there’s nothing happening between us. Going out with friends is allowed.” She pauses. “Well… Also rumours are sometimes welcomed.” She glances at the door as if expecting someone to appear at any moment. “What should we do?” 

“Should we sneak out?” 

She grins. “Oh, daring. I like that.” 

Tossing her a wink, you dart out once again. The fans are still outside, though they've noticeably calmed down. They're still looking for Siyeon. You run up to one of the servers and quickly explain the situation. He understands. It isn't the first time they've had celebrities here. 

“Okay, they said we can leave out the back exit," you explain, waving a hand towards the door where the servers emerge and exit through. 

Taking her hand, the two of you quickly leave the bathroom. She follows your lead, pressing close to your side with her head ducked towards you. A server appears, opening the door for you. She smiles and whispers a thanks. You thank her profusely. 

The backdoor takes you out into the car park behind the restaurant and from there, it's easy to escape onto the street. Dressed like you are, it won't be too long before the night chill will reach your bones. 

“That was fun,” Siyeon chuckles. “Do you think we created a scandal?” 

You laugh. “Who knows? With what idol fans call scandals, who knows?” 

She slings an arm around your shoulder, blaming the cold and need for warmth. But by now you think there might be something more. Either way, you don't argue and cuddle in with her. With your night disturbed, you decide to go for a wander. Not far, she still needs to get back to her dorm. 

Before she leaves, you reach and take her arm. She blinks, smile soft before you ask her what you need to. “Are you interested in me?” 

She chuckles. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.” 

“Why though?” 

Siyeon shrugs. “I… I don’t have a clear answer. I’m just drawn to you. It’s… strange.” 

“You’re an idol.” 

She nods. “I suppose that is true. We could just be friends.” 

“Do you want that?” 

“No. You’re right.” 

Both of you stand in silence. What can you say? You like her. She likes you. But you can’t ask her to risk her career just for you. And no matter what she wants, she knows what she can’t do. 

“See you later.” 

Before she goes, she touches your shoulder and presses a fleeting kiss to your cheek. Your face starts to heat up. It wasn't much, could even be taken as a friendly gesture but you know that it's much more than that. There isn't much that can happen between you so each touch is so much more. 

“Text me?” 

You hide the stupid smile that’s trying to surface. “Sure, whatever. We’ll see.” 

Siyeon laughs, knowing you’re only kidding. "Sure thing, (Y/N). See you.” 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, it's been a while. This is probably the second last chapter so keep an eye out for that! I hope you enjoy!

You stare at the new article in front of you, trying to figure out what expression you’re supposed to have. Surprised? Embarrassed? Amused? Honestly, you aren’t too sure what your reaction should be. It’s too confusing. 

“Well? What is this about?” Your boss stands in front of you with a tablet, an eyebrow arched. 

The headlines reads ‘Dreamcatcher’s Siyeon out with Mysterious Woman’. And the picture below it are blurry photos from your kinda-date. From the shots, you can see your face, slightly blurred but recognisable. 

“I… It was a courtesy thing. Remember when I arrived here?” She nods. “Well, I stayed over with Siyeon for the night.” 

“Oh… that’s interesting. I didn’t know you were friends with idols.” 

Friends might not be the right word, especially considering last night and what she said to you. But you know nothing can really happen between you two. So friends is going to have to do. 

“We’re… um, well I just met her really. We talked a little in Japan.” 

Your boss nods. “Moving up in the world. It’s good to see you seeking other friends here, even if they somehow manage to be idols.” 

Some could take offense to that but you understand. With your history in Korea, friends aren't the easiest to come by. When stranded, you had no one to turn to except her. You quickly realised how little friends you have in this country, even though you’ve worked her several times before. 

“Okay, well, keep an eye out? Don’t let the media get to you, that’s _our_ job.” Your boss winks playfully before heading off towards the door, bound for some other work. 

Humming, you glance down at your phone. Siyeon’s contact is open before you, now you just have to make a decision. She said to call her. You were never sure what about but this seems like something that would make her laugh. 

Shaking away the nerves, you hit the phone icon. “Hey, did you see the news today?” 

Siyeon laughs over the phone, the sound warming your heart. “Oh, I did. Mysterious woman, ah ha? My fans have blown up about it. Yoohyeon’s been translating some for me and they are _wild_. You might even have some fans.” 

“Have any of them figured out who I am? I did interview you a while back.” 

She pauses as she thinks. “I… I don’t think so. Give them time. Some fans are crazy good at finding people, it’s scary sometimes.” 

Considering how intense some fans of K-idols are, you can understand that easily. You’ve managed to stay out of that interest. It’s probably better that way. Siyeon would find it a lot harder to be friends with you if you were a fan. 

“Is that the only reason you called me?” 

“I guess… I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

And it continues like that. 

Two weeks pass and you and Siyeon get increasingly close. You’re definitely friends now, though sometimes the look in her eyes want it to be more. There are touches, soft skims across your back, your hands, your arms and you get warm. But each time you pull away. 

You go out a couple of times, when she's free which is rare in her schedule. But she makes time for you. 

It isn’t just her though. While most of your time is spent with her, you’ve also met the rest of her group several times. Each kept the cool professional idol side up but you can see how they’re such dorks. 

Nothing has happened yet between you two yet, and you’re not sure if something will. Either way, you’re friends with an idol now. In the strangest circumstances, you’re friends. 

* * *

It’s the first time you’ve been personally invited to a show like this that had nothing to do with work. You’ve been backstage before but usually there was someone else with you. And that someone usually had the pass and knew exactly what they were doing. 

You on the other hand… 

She told you where the door was. But with no pass you just awkwardly approach. 'No entry without authorisation" the sign reads. There's only one man nearby, arms folded as he watches. Guarding the entrance. You decide that it's probably best to just go for it. 

“Hey,” the guard says, raising a hand in your direction “Authorised personnel only.” 

“Um, I’m (Y/N)?” you say. 

He frowns, recognition flicking in his eyes. “(Y/N)? Wait a second please.” He moves back, checking what appears to be a list on the wall. Each second is nerve wracking but then he's back again. He dips head. “Sorry, please go ahead.” 

You thank him and walk on. The stage isn't too far ahead and you peer into it. There’s already a low hum outside the curtain. Siyeon's fans are great, loyal and supportive of their favs. You wonder how they would react if they found out what was between you too. Would they be okay with that? 

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Yoohyeon appears at your shoulder. “Glad you could make it!” She hugs you. “Siyeon’s over there!” 

And sure enough, there she is. 

“(Y/N)!” Siyeon runs over to you. She’s already been hooked up to her mike so you’re wary when hugging her. “Hey, I was wondering where you were.” 

You chuckle. “A little caught at the entrance. But your guard had me on the list so I was okay.” 

Siyeon nods. “Ah, I did mean to give you this-” She reaches behind you, snagging a tag from a nearby bag. “Not too useful now but still!” 

"Siyeon. Hey, (Y/N)." Suddenly Jiu's joined you as well. She smiles briefly at you before directing her attention to Siyeon. "We're almost on. We have to get ready." 

Siyeon glances at you like there was something more she wanted to say. 

"Go," you encourage her. "We can talk after." 

Siyeon nods. "Okay. But watch me? I want your eyes on me all night." She punctuates with a wink that unfairly causes your heart to flutter and then she's gone with Jiu. 

Left alone, you head to side stage where you comfortable watch without being seen. Not that that would be the worst thing but after the interview and being caught going out with Siyeon, the last thing you need is more rumours circulating. Especially when there's nothing happening. 

You sit on a box and watch as Siyeon takes up her starting pose. She catches your eye and smiles. 

And then the show begins. 

You watch from side stage, almost in awe. When you started talking to Siyeon and the rest of Dreamcatcher, you made a point to avoid their music and content. Of course, you’d listen to that one song during the interview but as a whole, you’d heard nothing. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t like it, it was just you didn’t want to be a fan before you were friends. You thought it might skew your opinions, your feelings. 

But holy fuck, are they talented. Siyeon's sung for you before but there's something different about in a bedroom and on a stage. She's breathtakingly in every way. And your heart aches to belong to her. Maybe it already does. And you can't control that. 

Siyeon glances in your direction, a sly grin appearing on her face. She clearly winks at you, moving her body in a rhythmic grinding motion. You flush and her grin widens. 

"Goddamn, Lee Siyeon," you mutter under your breath. 

She's going to be death of you. 

Dreamcatcher perform another song to rabid cheers of fans. Each song is amazing. You can't believe you've been avoiding this—even if it was for a good reason. Who knows, you might be a Somnia? 

“Sorry, I need to move this.” One of the stage crew takes the box you were sitting and vanishes off behind stage. 

Dreamcatcher bows to cheers and applause. You clap as sell, though no one really notices. 

"Thank you, everyone!" 

Siyeon makes her way offstage, pointedly in your direction. 

“How was it?” she asks, pushing her hair from her face. In the afterglow of performing, face slightly shiny with a sheen of sweat and eyes dark, she looks unbelievably gorgeous. 

“Amazing.” You're breathless, staring into her eyes. 

Siyeon smiles, touching your face. She's warm. 

“Come with me,” she whispers in your ear. 

You'd go anywhere for her. So you nod and she takes you by the hand. She leads you off towards the changing rooms. The others are already there but after a glance, they quickly leave. What is this about? You try to catch Sua's eyes as she slips by. She chuckles before shutting the door. 

One hand on your cheek, Siyeon brushes your hair back. You close your eyes as she leans in. 

Her kiss is magical, sending electricity down your spine. Maybe it's the atmosphere but your heart is like race horse. Fingers slid down your wrists as she pulls you closer.

"I don't want to be just friends," she murmurs. "I want more than that. Fuck the rules. We can be together, even if we have to hide." 

And you want that more than anything. Sao you pull her back in for a kiss to seal the deal. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end of the road! I do apologise for the long periods of wait between chapter. But I enjoyed this and I hope you did too ^-^

You’re secretly dating Siyeon. 

As an idol, there are rules she can't break, boundaries set in place to protect them. Yet she doesn't care about the trouble she could get in if you were caught. It worries you but she reassures you that she wants this. She wants to take the risk for you. 

It’s sweet but you can’t help but feel like something is going to go wrong. 

“Babe, come on,” Siyeon teases, stealing a kiss from you. She’s very good at distracting you when you’re worried. “I swear, everything will be okay.” 

You frown and sigh. “I know. I just… I never done something like this. I’ve never… been in a relationship like this. Where things might go bad if people find out.” Lying isn’t something that comes naturally to you. So hiding your relationship is new. 

Siyeon chuckles, taking your hands in hers. In the safety of Dreamcatcher’s dorm, you have no fear of being seen by anyone. Here is perhaps the only place you can be together properly. The other members do tease and make fun of you but overall, they give you plenty of privacy and time alone. They’ve covered for you on more than one occasion. 

“It’s cute that you care so much,” Siyeon says, stroking her thumb over the back of your hand. “I… I really appreciate it.” 

You smile. “Of course. Anything for you. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t. Nothing that could happen would be your fault.” She leans in, arching an eyebrow. “Unless you cheat on me with Sua. Then I will be mad.” 

“Siyeon!” 

Siyeon shrugs innocently, though the corner of her mouth tug upwards. “Hey, just saying. Sua is very attractive. You are very attractive. Things happen that I might not like.” 

“Um, who’s girlfriend am I?” You slide over in your seat, pressing up against her arm. “I’d much prefer if you talked about  _ me _ than Sua.”

As a week passes, you’re achingly reminded that you have to go soon. Your time in Korea is almost up and then you'll head home. Will you survive being apart? She's busy enough as it is but not even being able to see you? It worries you a lot. 

She works. You work. 

You like Korea. As you work on an article about the most recent comeback of Twice, another Korean idol group, you wonder if you’d move to stay with Siyeon if everything turns out right. Out of the two of you, your work is the most movable. 

Suddenly your phone starts ringing. 

Apologising to everyone around you, you step outside the room to answer it. To your surprise, it’s Siyeon. Why is she calling right now? You’ve kept calls to outside work hours in an effort to reduce the chances of her being caught. You frown and answer. 

“Siyeon? Hey, what’s up, babe?” 

“(Y/N), please, I need you to listen to me. Something’s happened. Don’t trust what you hear in the news.” Her voice is frantic, hurried whisper down the line. “Please. Don’t talk if anyone asks you anything.” 

“Si, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?” 

“Someone found out about us. I have to go, I’m sorry!” 

“Siy-!” you start to say but then the line goes dead. She’s gone. 

Worry creeps into your mind. Someone found out about you. And now she’s panicking. This isn’t good. You can’t imagine what might be happening. You immediately want to go to her, see if she’s okay but your presence would only make things worse. 

“Siyeon…” you murmur to yourself. “What have you gotten yourself into?” 

You work through your article as best as you can but your mind is distracted. By the time work is over, you barely edited it. 

You head back to where you’re staying and search up Dreamcatcher online. And what you see makes your blood run cold. 

“Dreamcatcher’s Siyeon revealed to be more than friends with Mysterious Woman…” you read. 

That’s what she meant by the media. What will this mean for her? Idols aren’t allowed to date, even if there aren’t rules against it, too many fans would snap. They don’t know who you are. But they know her. The feelings of betrayal, possessive, it makes you sick. 

The comments are a mixture of positive and negative. Some people are losing it, crying about how they’re so happy Siyeon’s found someone, not to mention that fact that you’re a woman. Others are less kind with their comments. And Siyeon’s able to read every single one. 

There are English comments as well but those are harder to read. You don’t even try, don’t even want to. “Siyeon…” What’s going to happen now? 

Today was supposed to be a normal day where you’d go out after work with a couple of friends. But you call up to cancel because you aren’t in the mood. Nothing. You just want to know about her. Is she okay? What’s going to happen now? 

Suddenly there’s a knocking on your door. Hurried, frantaic. You jump to your feet and rush to open it. And it’s who you were hoping. 

“Siyeon!” 

She’s standing in front of you wearing a long coat, hair windswept. She looks as though she just ran her way up to your room. “I’m so sorry, about everything. I should have explained but I didn’t have time, I’m really sorry.” 

“You’re sorry? Si, this is my fault you realise. Your whole group is going to come under fire for this.” 

Siyeon shakes her head. “No. Maybe the media will but our company won’t. Nor will our fans. (Y/N), the industry needs this kind of thing, a healthy relationship that shows we’re human too. I understand if you don’t want this. And you can leave if you-” 

“Leave? You think I’d want to leave you after this?” You’re trembling, tears threatening to run down your face. You thought you’d screwed up. That everything was going to change. 

Her kiss is comforting, reassuring you that she’s not lying. Everything is going to be okay. She said that in the beginning. And now you believe her. 

* * *

You sit at the side of the stage nervously, legs bouncing up and down. You had coffee this morning due to the fact that you'd been unable to sleep. That was a mistake. Your nerves were frayed anyway but the coffee  _ so  _ did not help. 

There are fans out there, milling around with their banners and lightsticks (please) but there are also major news sites, reporters, journalists like you would have been if this had been someone else. The world has their eyes on Lee Siyeon and the official statement she’s about to make. 

Dreamcatcher walk out first, Siyeon giving your hand one final squeeze before joining them. Every single member is here to support you and Siyeon. They didn't have to. But they wanted to be here for you guys. 

The murmur of the crowd rises. They're getting restless. Usually statements are never held like this. The company releases them online or through a recording. But never a live event with all the members present. They know this is going to be big. And they can't wait for it to happen. 

Siyeon reaches the middle of the stage and the microphone. She bows once before starting to speak. 

"Hello. Today, I'd like to introduce you to someone. (Y/N)? Please join me." 

That's your cue. Siyeon's voice wobbles once but her tone is clear. She knows what she's doing. You walk out onto the stage, keeping your head forward. Their gazes turn to you, their judgement hand in hand. It weighs on you. 

But you see Siyeon ahead. She's smiling, eyes only for you. And your nerves calm. She has your back no matter what. You reach the stand and she nods. 

She takes your hand. 

A murmur ripples through the crowd but you think nothing of it. In this moment, there's only you and her. This is your last chance to turn around and pretend like nothing ever happened. To not take the risk. But she nods again, squeezing your hand. 

You turn to the microphone and freeze at the sheer amount of people in front of you. Dreamcatcher's popularity had grown in the months you were in Korea but you've never seen a crowd like this. It goes quiet. Everyone's holding their breath, waiting for you to say something. Inhaling, you do. It's time. 

“Um, hello,” you say. “I’m (Y/N). I’m Siyeon’s girlfriend.” 

Cameras start flashing and you have to struggle not to flinch. Siyeon touches your lower back, stirring gentle circles through your clothes. She stands close to you, protectively. 

Fans start cheering. At first it just a few calls but it grows until the room is full of applause. Support from all directions. Not everyone claps. That's to be expected with how Korea reacts to these kind of things. But they're drowned out by the rest until you forget they're even there. 

Finding your confidence, you stand straighter. You love Siyeon. You're proud of what she's done. The courage she has. Behind you, Dreamcatcher are cheering as well. 

“Hey,” Siyeon murmurs. “You okay?” 

You nod, turning away from the crowd to her. “Yeah. Strangely I am.” 

"Lee Siyeon! Lee Siyeon! The people want to know-?" The news sites start crowding towards the stage, asking question after question. Their mikes are extended by Siyeon waves them away. Questions later, once everything has calmed down. 

You know this will spread. And everyone will know. Your mind flashes to Honoka, the avid fan of idols, and how she might react. In your secreaxy, you hadn't even dared to tell her. She would freak. 

“Thank you," Siyeon says and the two of you bow. 

The media wants to know more, clammering as the two of you leave the stage. That's for another day, another interview, where you can be properly prepared. 

"Ay, that was positive!" Jiu says as they come off stage as well. "I think it went well." 

You smile and nod but as you do, a thought comes to you. In the moment, it was so natural you hadn't even noticed. But now, it's shocking. Taking Siyeon by the hand, you thank the others and drag her off somewhere private. 

"Hey~ what is this about?" She's smirking, ready to tease and flirt. But not now. This is much too serious. 

"I think I love you," you gasp to Siyeon. 

Siyeon freezes but then falls into a content smile. She kisses you, soft and gentle, lips caressing yours like a whisper. Her hand cups your cheek and when she pulls away, her eyes are shining. 

"I think I love you too." 

You have to laugh, reaching to pull her in for a hug. You were so nervous earlier but now all you feel is happiness. Everything is good. And it will work out okay. In this path of life, Siyeon now promises to walk with you. This is the first step. And it will be the first of many. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Dreamcatcher fanfics I have at the moment... feel free to leave a prompt if you'd like to!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
